


The Fan Convnetion

by Lady_of_Misrule (Kinky_Norse_Shipper)



Category: Norse Mythology - Fandom, Thor (2011), Thor (Comics)
Genre: Community: norsekink, F/M, Thorki - Freeform, marvel slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinky_Norse_Shipper/pseuds/Lady_of_Misrule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is most impressed to learn about his modern following of worshippers and goes off to Midgard to explore this for himself. When he meets a "Lady Loki" he wonders if he's met his match. This story is for adults but is not explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fan Convnetion

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I do not make any money from these stories. These are written by a Thor x Loki slash fan for other fans of the same. If these themes offend you, please do not read this story.

Its incredibly easy to hide among modern mortals. They are oblivious to almost everything around them, especially in large cities. Its almost ironic, in fact that the larger and more busy the city is, the more people who live in it, the more these beings retreat into an inner world of their own. They hurry past one another without as much as a glance of acknowledgement. They literally wouldn't know a god if one walked by one. 

When I discovered that their modern fiction included tales about the gods and goddesses of Asgard, I was amazed and delighted. I thought we had disappeared into their myths and legends and were long forgotten as the All Father had told us. I did not hesitate to exploit this new found information. Thanks to some of the mortal artists, I found that I had a loyal following before I even arrived in this realm. Though some of the tales about me were in fact, pure fiction, quite a lot of the stories were based in at least a bit of truth. In fact, some of these Midgardian writers are so clever, I actually enjoyed reading what they'd written about me. They gave me some new ideas to consider. Brilliant! 

The actor portraying me is extremely handsome, (though they've given him raven black hair and not my usual ginger but this is forgivable). I think the raven works rather well! Having such a charismatic and talented actor portray me is quite flattering. It also meant that I arrived to find that I had new legions of followers. Thanks to his charisma, mortals sought out the Norse myths and many have converted to Lokean, which means I have more worshippers now than I ever had in the past. 

Long ago, less evolved humans worshipped the All Father or Thor or any other number of gods, but never me. It was a rare occurrence when one did. Instead, they blamed me for everything that went wrong, just as the Aesir have always done. Even when I was in no way involved in an event, still would I hear my name cursed and invoked! But times have changed. These humans are slightly more advanced and so many of them are eager to worship me. In fact, many of them would go further than that!

Unlike the humans of old who merely feared their gods, many of these modern humans, especially the females, actually wish to please me! There are books that speak of my insatiable sexual appetite and this no longer frightens off the modern women. Some of them are eager to learn if this is myth or fact. 

Curious to learn more about my "army" as they call themselves, I decided to show up to one of their gatherings. Held in a large city in a great hall, thousands of humans in distasteful garb convened for a purpose I am not fully sure I understand. They exchanged currency and goods. They laughed and shouted. I supposed one could compare it most closely to a festival of sorts. 

I initially arrived without a disguise. I observed and noted with interest the goings on around me. I noticed quite a few mortals dressed as me. Some of them were pitiful, doing it more for laughs than anything else, but some of them were most impressive. There were also female versions. I am flattered by this, too. Their enthusiasm knew no bounds! I watched with intrigue as the male and female versions of myself seemed rather attracted to one another, as did some of the males to male and females to female, and I thought, "This could be fun!"

I was able to shift my appearance to closely resemble the actor who portrays me. I did not want to be mistaken for him, but I knew the followers would be extremely responsive were I to look like this mortal. Clad in black leather, lots of metal and a splash of bright green here and there, I strode onto the main floor and watched heads turn! 

Some of the women who approached me were not in clothing that represented me, but they were in provocative clothes that would never be seen anywhere outside a bedroom not so long ago. I had my pick! There were women of many different ages, and races. There were many attractive males as well. Several of the more attractive men were dressed as my brother. He should be flattered! He's never been THAT attractive after all!

Suddenly, I noticed a female who was staring at me from a few feet away. She was above average height, though not too tall and very voluptuous! Her breasts were large and inviting. Her eyes were huge, almost black pools and I could see that she had a bit of my Chaos energy in her. I had no doubt she recognized it in me, but did she know who I was or did she assume i was another "cosplayer" (as they call themselves) and was just good enough at it to be so intriguing to her? I was determined to find out. 

I walked up to her and she began to smirk in a playful manner. "Hello", I began. "Your horns are impressive". She smiled wider. "Thank you", she said. "They are based on an original design and are one of a kind." I really did admire them. They were elegant……….. and somehow arousing. We exchanged some pleasantries and then I suggested finding somewhere to talk that was more quiet and less hectic. The whole while we stood chatting, people walked up taking photographs. 

We walked to a corridor and continued walking until we found ourselves virtually alone. I observed a passerby coming out of a doorway and another entering a different one. I led her down a little ways and produced a key to a door and did what I saw the others do. I placed the key into a crevice and pulled it out. She was eager to follow me inside. I was amazed. She was not a concubine by trade, yet I'd never seen such eagerness in women who were not. 

Wasting no time at all, she led me to the bed in the center of the small chamber. I could feel my erection growing by the moment. Her aggressive behavior was incredible. She leaned into me with her massive, soft, ripe, breasts. They pressed against my slender body. Her red, shimmering lips were anxious to touch mine and without hesitation, she kissed me with such passion that I had not felt in ages. She was adept at not hitting me in the face with her horns, which I assume is something she practiced. 

She broke away and leaned back a bit. I reached up and fondled her heaving bosom. Each nipple so hard, I could see it clearly through her garments. Then she spoke, "M'lord! Please! Take me! Use me! Let me worship you!". Imagine my shock upon hearing this? For so long did the mortals blame me for all their woes, and here in front of me a woman who wanted to worship me in any way I pleased! Whether she knew me to be Loki before her or a mortal dressed as Loki, I still did not know. Nor did I much care, for in truth, to worship an image of me is to worship me. I like this version better, of course, because I directly receive the benefit. 

Playing along I responded, "And how would thou please me, woman?" With a gasp she replied, "In any manner you command, Lord". Her eyes met mine. She gazed upon me in such a way that I was beginning to believe that she did know exactly who I was! "Why should you be so eager to please me?" I asked her. A wicked smile crossed her lips and she replied, "Because I want to!". With that, she lunged toward me again. She eluded answering me and suddenly I thought, "Did she just trick me out of getting my answer?" Oh yes, I like this one very much!


End file.
